1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a densely colored pellet for a synthetic resin which contains a dye as a coloring material, exhibits no bleeding and has such a high dispersibility as to easily color a synthetic resin uniformly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to this time, a synthetic resin such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride or the like could not have been colored except with a pigment. From the standpoint of coloring itself, it may be possible to color such a resin with a dye. However, when such a resin is colored with a dye, the dye bleeds to the surface and blooms on the surface. Further, color changes (discoloration or fading) occur and the bleeding dye is transferred to a substance in contact with the resin to foul the substance. Accordingly, the above-described resin cannot in present practice be colored with a dye.